


but darling, we found wonderland {we fell down a rabbit hole}

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just really, really needs to get to him and make sure he's safe. That's her mission now. Well, and to get her hands on that sweater. </p>
            </blockquote>





	but darling, we found wonderland {we fell down a rabbit hole}

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get my beta to read this so all mistakes are mine. Sorry! Feel free to point any out.

* * *

Felicity feels a little like Alice in Wonderland, as the never-ending staircase warps and twists in front of her. The rain is heavily coming down in sheets on the roof and a small shudder runs up her spine. She knows in reality this cannot be real but as she stands there, it feels every bit true.

But at the end of this weird, trippy tunnel, there's him. He's bathed in a single bright light, like a lead owning the stage on opening night. His handsome features are highlighted and he's wearing the soft, warm grey sweater that makes his wild blue eyes pop.  

She needs to get to him and feel that glorious sweater against her body. Felicity can see a slight tenseness in Oliver's shoulders but he's happily talking to someone just out of her focus. 

She takes it as a good sign that he's not hurt or in danger. But in her hazy state, it may be all an illusion. 

She just really, really needs to get to him and make sure he's safe. That's her mission now. Well, and to get her hands on that sweater. 

Felicity’s not stupid, and she wishes she has her own version of the Mad hatter or the White Rabbit to guide her along the way because it's going to be quite a journey reaching him in this strange, muddled being that is herself.

With unsteady legs, felicity takes a hesitant step onto the first step before making her way, quietly and stealthily down the stairs. She stumbles on the second last step and has to shoot out a hand on the cold wall beside her to steady herself. She takes a moment to inhale a centring breath and she looks up to focus on him, trying to draw strength from him to move towards the light. She sees Oliver jump ever so slightly when a clap of thunder rumbles overhead. 

Seconds later a flash of lightning brightens up the dark shadows through the industrial windows to her right and Felicity whips her head in that direction to see a rusty old ladder and a heavy duty power drill that only can be compared to what’s in horror movies.

If she were more alert, she would be embarrass and disappointed in herself at how loudly she shrieks at the sight. Digg is always telling her to take in her surroundings and stay cool in moments of danger. She normally is but this somehow catches her off guard.

Her heart starts to race with the thought of a potential weapon just mere metres away and she narrows her focus onto Oliver. Instead being rigid and on alert like she thought he’d be, Oliver is relaxed with one hand resting on a bench and the other on his hip with a familiar expression that she can’t totally name right now. 

She’s on the cusp of where the shadows meets the light, and she is blinded when she steps over the threshold and into the brightness. She tries to look around but her bearings are so out of whack that she walks into something hard that has the coldness of metal. If she had to guess, it’s a fridge of sorts; very similar to the one she has at home.

The manic laugh from the human shaped blob that’s in the corner of her eye is the thing that pushes her over the edge.

“Oliver?” Felicity half gasps, half sobs.

“Shh. Shh. C’mere baby.” Oliver whispers into her ear as a pair of strong arms turn her and pull her into his chest, holding her tightly while she nuzzles his neck and lets the warmth and softness of his sweater sooth her as the coolness of his wedding ring on her warm skin underneath her t-shirt chases all her fears away. 

“Thea, would you stop laughing! You know how confused Felicity can be when she first wakes up. And for the last time, can you please move that ladder over to the next down light so I can fix it before you and I can get an early start at the office?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
